In which Tony adopts an adorable pill-shaped yellow… thing (a minion)
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: Tony finds a minion in his lab. So he has to adopt it naturally, because it is adorable! See what the rest of the team and Pepper Potts has to say about this. (This idea comes from a story by the author Saito) (Intro is short)


In which Tony adopts an adorable pill-shaped yellow… thing

Summary: Tony finds a minion in his lab. So he has to adopt it naturally, because it is adorable! See what the rest of the team and Pepper Potts has to say about this. (This idea comes from a story by the author Saito) (Intro is short)

 **AN: If you tell me I should put this in a crossover section, I will be mad at you. For nobody authors like me, nobody will even see my crossover. That's why I am going to put this in the Avengers section. I will not be mad at authors who use the same idea to write their own stories. Just as a message to them though, don't make it a carbon copy of mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or the Franchise of Despicable Me.**

Tony hated nature. It was for one reason. It was almost all green and grass and boring. There were animals in nature. (Shudders) _Animals_. And creepy crawly things. So it was not surprising that he did not bring anything living except Dr. Banner into his personal lab. So when he walked into a lab, after an argument with Steve (Stupid goody-goody types always get on his nerve) and breathed deep into the environment. It was like he could smell the science in from the lab. _Oh lovely beautiful science, I am your slave/._ He looked around, the non-existence of people other than him in sight pleasing his eyes. Until he found a yellow pill-shaped… creature. "JARVIS!" He yelled. "What is that thing doing in my lab?" He accused JARVIS. Tony studied the creature. It looked almost… sheepish?! And it also offered him a banana. _This is it._ Tony thought. _I'm probably hallucinating from lack of sleep in 72 hours._

The creature had googles covering his eyes. It was wearing overalls. It had adorable little feet and hands covered with black shoes and gloves. It could have been the epitome of cuteness. It offered him a banana. He said, "Para Tu!" The speakers squeaked, and JARVIS said, "I believe, sir, that he is saying the words 'for you'". Tony took the banana. The creature's face took on an expression similar to a smile. That was really strange.

"What is this species?" He asked Jarvis. Tony had never seen this creature before. And it _from him._ "What is your name?" He asked the creature with a smile on his face. The creature did not resemble any other animals in the least. "Unknown, sir." JARVIS answered. _I know this is stupid to talk to animals, but it can't hurt to try. Besides, it did kind-of smile when I took the banana_ creature answered, "Phil". And with that statement, Tony fell in love with it. "JARVIS, I'm going to keep him." JARVIS smiled a little inside his motherboard at that statement. This was the start of something worrisome.

Tony looked at the time. 11:50 PM, the clock read. "Well, Phil, I am going to sleep. But I am going to name your species first with at least a common name. Hey JARVIS, do you think we could just call him minion? He could be a great lab assistant-…" JARVIS was getting more annoyed and frustrated. 'Sir' had rambled on for about 5 minutes. JARVIS couldn't take it anymore. He interrupted 'Sir'. "Sir, you are rambling!" JARVIS said with an annoyed tone. "Oh, sorry JARVIS." Tony apologized.

Tony didn't think he could sleep. HE was too excited for that. "You know what JARVIS, forget sleep. I just want to conduct some non-harmful tests on the creature." JARVIS sighed. "Of course, sir." Tony then took out a clipboard out of nowhere, and began drawing a sketch of the minion. Tony had lots of experience with drawing blueprints, but the drawing was somewhat geometric instead of smooth. He looked at his results. _That's the side affects you get from being an engineer. Even when I am drawing, I think about engineering. What is my life?_ Tony then flipped the drawing over and begun writing facts about it. HE thought it was male, and it liked to eat bananas. Tony tested out this thought by bringing out a bowl of bananas right in front of the minion. He took the bowl whole and poured all the bananas in his mouth. _Do you think he likes apples too?_ He took an apple then placed it in front of the minion. The minion seemed horrified. He knocked it off the table. _I guess he hates apples then._ Tony tried this experiment with several different foods. Here was his chart.

What Foods does Minion Like? (In Tony's POV)

Bananas: Definitely. He took the whole bowl and poured it in his mouth.

Apples: No.

Meat: The minion did not react to it, but seemed disgusted.

Pizza: The minion ate it, but wasn't liking it very much.

Grass: I gave him grass. He just looked at me weirdly.

That was the end to Tony's experiments. He liked the minion. He crouched down to the minion, and said, "Buddy, you're hired!" with a smile on his face. The minion then cried out, to the dark recesses of his closet, "Luk-at-tu! Kampai! Kampai!" All of a sudden, they began to flood out of his closet. Phil said more,'Kampai! Kampai!'s. Tony paled from shock. So many minions! HE wouldn't have to get out from the lovely lab at all. These minions could just bring him food, and tell him other stuff. "What are all of your names?" He asked them. He grabbed his clipboard from seemingly nowhere again. The minions said simultaneously, "Carl." "Jerry." "Dave." "Stuart." "Tom." "Tim." "Mark." Tony wrote them all down.

"So…You want bananas?" He asked them. The minions all nodded. Tony smiled. He looked up on his hologram/computer, "Banana Shipments". They showed several results. Tony sighed. _The internet is amazing._ He clicked on the first one. He clicked on the 'order now' button. "JARVIS, can you finish the rest please?" JARVIS sighed. "Okay sir." A holograph opened up and displayed a 'loading bar'. Then it displayed the words, 'Done'.

 **Same Time, the Avengers' Floors on Stark Tower**

Clint sighed. He went out of his room. Stark was making too much noise and he couldn't sleep. He heard multiple sighing sounds on the other floors. According to those sounds, they couldn't sleep either. A Banana Shipment truck came down on the road below. Clint went down the living room. A doorbell sounded.

 **Tony's lab**

"Sir, I believe that the bananas have arrived." Tony went down to the lobby. He opened the door. There was a banana truck shipment person at the door. He paid the banana truck shipment and left. "JARVIS, use the Mark 3 to move the bananas. It's almost useless now." JARVIS sighed. Sometimes even he got annoyed by Sir's antics.

 **The Living Room at Stark Tower**

"Why is an Iron Man suit taking a giant bag of bananas at the door?" Clint asked Bruce. Bruce responded, "Its Tony. He's an eccentric genius. Just don't question it." Clint shuddered. _So weird._

 **AN: I hoped you liked my story. Please read and review!**


End file.
